Another Hope
by samkay
Summary: The savior who gives hope against Voldemort has died, a dark age is beginning. But there is one hope in an infant. The baby becomes another hope for the Order of the Phoenix and the wizarding world.


**Another Hope**

**Prologue**

A very pregnant woman with flaming red hair stepped out of the enchanted car. She had just lost her husband. Her tearstained face shined in the moonlight as she stood waiting. The Forbidden Forest loomed in the distance. She turned to look at the ruins of what used to be the most prestigious school in the history of the wizarding world. Dark times were upon the wizarding world. What was once a castle was now a pile of rubble.

Any minute the person she was waiting for to escort her to the rendezvous point would come. The labor pains she had been having were intensifying. Suddenly she heard shouts in the distance. Another pain shot through her body as she doubled over, clutching her belly, "Not just yet little one," she said to her unborn child.

She looked up alarmed as the shouting was getting closer; she hurried into the forest as fast as a nine-month pregnant woman could. The woman ran deeper into the Forbidden Forest; in the middle of the forest she could go no farther. She fell to her knees clutching her belly as more pains came; she laid on her back as the person she had been waiting for came crashing through the trees.

"Meh gosh, are yeh a 'right?" he asked.

"Hagrid the baby is coming," she said through gritted teeth as another labor pain hit her.

"Are they really close together?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied with a look of surprise on her pretty face as she realized, "The head, I think the baby is coming now!"

Her screams pierced the night as the baby was brought into the world, a world of darkness. It was a boy. Hagrid handed the baby boy to its mother, she smiled as she wrapped a small blanket around it, "He's beautiful," she whispered.

Hagrid just smiled at the baby, it the eyes of its father. The baby, so cute and innocent having been born in a world of darkness, he would never know his father, which seemed to have no hope to ever see light again except this tiny and innocent baby.

The woman started having more pains as she realized that another head was popping through to have its chance in the world, this new baby was the twin of the baby boy. Her eyes opened in surprise, "Hagrid," she said through rasped breaths, "There's another baby!"

"What!" he exclaimed. The woman's scream pierced the night again as she gave birth to another baby, the twin of the little boy she was holding in her arms.

"It's a girl!" Hagrid said crying happily as he magically got rid of the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby girl up in his huge cloak before handing the baby to is new mother. She looked at her twin babies and smiled closing her eyes as she smelled their newborn smell so she could remember it forever.

The little baby girl was unexpected but it didn't change the plan. This would be the last time the little family of three would ever be together unless the plan went through. The woman could almost feel her husband's proud gaze. She opened her eyes giving each baby a kiss and whispering 'I love you' in each of their ear. This was the last time she would ever hold her baby girl.

"The plan stays the same except my baby girl cannot go with me. Please take her to Hermione, she will know what to do, she will take care of her. I want her to be Aaralynn," she said looking at Hagrid with tears in her eyes. The woman handed her baby to Hagrid.

"I will protect her with my life," he said as she he wrapped his gigantic cloak tighter on the sleeping baby. The woman watched as Hagrid disappeared into the night.

She did the same as she ran to the rendezvous point and apparated away into the night. She cried holding close to her baby as the world that she knew disappeared forever along with all her hopes and dreams as she also cried for the loss of her husband. It would be the only time to grieve.

Hagrid ran as fast as his big legs could carry him without hurting the newborn that he clutched in his arms. He ran to the spot where he knew Hermione would be waiting with news. He heard more shouts of the Death Eaters as he pumped his legs faster. Suddenly there was a shout as a stunning spell hit him but he kept going, it would take more than that to knock him to the ground.

Just then he was surrounded by ten Death Eaters, "What is this we have boys," one said taunting Hagrid. He clutched the baby tighter, knowing if they found out what it was he would die in vain.

"Yeah," said another voice inside the hood, "What is that you are carrying?"

"N…nothing," Hagrid stuttered. BAM! The loud noise echoed throughout the forest as purple smoke filled in around the circle of the Death Eaters who were surrounding Hagrid, one by one they fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Damn Death Eaters," cursed a woman with curly hair stepping toward Hagrid as the purple smoke cleared away. As she walked toward him she kicked a Death Eater in the stomach, he groaned.

Hagrid smiled, "Hermione you gave me a right scare!" he said.

"You know how much I hate scum," she said glaring at the fainted bodies, "Has the package arrived safely at the point?"

"Yes but there was a complication," said Hagrid handing the bundle to Hermione. She took it holding the bundle in her arms as she pulled the cloak off of the face of the baby. She gasped, "She told me to give you the baby. Her name is Aaralynn. Raise it as your own until it is time," said Hagrid.

Hermione shook herself of her shock, determination and Gryffindor pride reigned in her eyes, "I will," she said running off to the enchanted car that the mother of the baby girl had stepped out of only hours ago. Hagrid nudged one of the Death Eaters as he walked off, "Clever invention of Fred and George's," he said shaking his head.

In this world a dark age was beginning but there was still hope, another hope that swelled in the scattered hearts of the world and what was left of the organization of the Order of the Phoenix.

**A/N: How do you like my new story? I thought I would start a new one, hopefully you will like it as much as my other one. Tell me what you think and give me some ideas. I will still work on Hermione's Crisis, but it is almost over so I thought why not start a new one. **


End file.
